


Save Me Severide

by AsgardHiddles



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Arson, Blood, Car Accidents, Criminal Past, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fire, Firefighters, Fist Fights, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Pyromania, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Squad 3, Suicide Attempt, Truck 81, candidate, self-burn, sex in a firetruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardHiddles/pseuds/AsgardHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aileen O'Neill is a suicidal woman. Her third attempt at suicide ends up bringing the Chicago Fire Department to her apartment. There she is introduced to Kelly Severide and Otis. She is hospitalized for her cut vein and smoke inhalation. Kelly Severide can't get his mind off of her so he buys her flowers and leaves her a note. Aileen and Severide meet face to face and fall in love, but Aileen has a criminal record. And Lieutenant Casey doesn't like that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The call came in as a smoke alarm activation. No big deal. A nice breath of fresh air after all the intensity of the city. Kelly Severide got into his gear and sat in his officer’s seat up front. He looked over to the driver and sighed. The call was downtown. They were going to go through some traffic. Ambulance 61, Squad 3, and Truck 81 were responding to the scene. The sirens were blaring, and Cruz was pulling the horn chord the whole time. 

I looked at the smoke that filled my ceiling. It was thick. I looked down at my bleeding wrist. I finally did it. I cut open my vein. Blood was pouring out of my wound. The dark red was in contrast to my pale skin. I wondered if I could pull the vein out. I put my finger in the slit and almost threw up. I looked back up at the blanket of smoke and breathed it in. I felt the smoke choke me, but it was for the better. 

I lied down and pushed my hair back with the bloodied hand. I let my hand fall next to my head. I kept breathing in the smoke. Some would have called it crazy, but I call it suicide. Life doesn’t work out for me. It beats me up and tears me down, so what’s the point in fighting if all it is going to do is hurt me? I listened to the sirens that were coming closer to my apartment. I knew very little about how fire departments work, but I knew that they had to search floor by floor. I would definitely be dead by then. I looked at the smoking stove. It had activated the alarm in under five seconds. Everyone was probably outside begging the firefighters to save their homes. 

I heard the sound of the fire trucks come to a stop. I was next to a window, and I heard the men begin to shout fire nonsense. I breathed in the smoke again, I was fighting every urge to get up and run. I began to lose feeling in my hand. I was bleeding out now. This was it. This was going to be the death of me. I looked at the burning clock. 

“Time of death, 7:05,” I whispered. I shut my eyes with defeat and let myself continue to breathe in the heavy smoke. 

Suddenly the door was busted open. I let out a scream from the two men coming inside my room. One man hit the other in the arm and pointed at me. I tried to move, but my whole body was numb. I let out another scream as the two men walked closer to me. I blindly threw my arms around, not sure if I even hit anything. One man picked me up. He slung me over his shoulders and began running out of the room and through the fire. 

I felt the fire get hotter and hotter. I felt like crying, but the heat dried my tears. The man was speaking to me, yelling over the roar of the fire. I didn’t understand him. We were heading towards a ladder. Oh God, I thought. I held onto his jacket weakly. The other man broke open the window. I heard loud beeping and movements. Suddenly, I was taken off the shoulder of the man and was passed to the older man in the bucket. 

“We got to bail, going in the ladder,” The firefighter said over the radio. I watched the other men getting into the bucket. 

Suddenly, the ladder began descending and retracting. I began screaming. I tried to flail, but couldn’t. I was so weak. I barely even felt alive. I looked at the two firemen. Something escaped my lips. I didn’t register what I said. Just the fireman saying we will. I felt a smile, but things began to blur. I felt dazed and confused as the man pulled me off the ladder. I was put on a stretcher.   
“She’s got lacerations on her wrists, probably breathed in a lot of smoke,” the fireman said. Two paramedics began working on me. “I think those are self-inflicted,” He added. He then left and fought the fire. 

The paramedics began to work on me. They pushed me into the back of the ambulance. They started hooking me up to various equipment. 

**

I woke up inside the hospital. Tubes were hooking into my skin. I groaned as I looked at the chair. There was some flowers and a card. I reached for it with my heavily wrapped wrist. There were some blood stains on the inside of it. But I grabbed the card and pulled it closer. Inside was a letter. I opened it up and began reading it. 

Dear Aileen, 

Hello from Station 51. My name is Lieutenant Kelly Severide. I pulled you out of that fire you were in. We noticed that you had some self-harm scars. I just wanted to tell you that life is difficult, but it’s rewarding at the same time. Nothing can ever hurt you unless you let it. Please fight. Don’t give up just yet. I know it seems like you have nothing to live for, but there is always something. If you ever need anything, just come to the station and ask for me. There is a power in you that can overcome any power that comes against you.

Kelly Severide

I put the card down and looked at the flowers. They were so beautiful. 

**

I walked towards Station 51. The red and black fire trucks were shining. I walked into the garage and got a whiff of the smelly gear. I then turned to go into the living quarters. I opened the door and held onto my purse. I looked at all the firefighters who were now staring at me. Each one of them had a concerned look on their face. Finally one stood up. 

“May I help you?” The blonde asked me. 

“I’m looking for Kelly Severide,” I said looking down at the card. I saw everyone look at the man at the head of the table. The man stood up. 

“Yea, come into my office,” Kelly said. I followed him into the sleeping quarters and then into his office. He invited me to sit down. And I did. I sat down and watched as he shut the door. “What’s up?” He asked sitting down himself.

I was at a loss for words. This man was so beautiful. I looked at his face, it was defined. He had some scruff and short black hair. He had blue-green eyes and muscular arms. Probably from saving all of those people. I crossed my legs getting a little wet. I looked back up at his patient face. He was sitting back in his chair. His legs were spread wide for me to see. Unfortunately, I had to imagine what he looked like underneath that uniform. 

“I wanted to meet the author that wrote me that letter. It was inspiring, but how did you know my name?” I asked him. He chuckled. 

“We found your ID in your pocket. That usually helps a lot.” He smirked and looked at my hands which were folded neatly on my knee. “So, you met me. I’m just a simple fireman with nothing better else to do.” 

“You don’t just write like that when you’re bored. It was beautiful, come get a drink with me?” I asked him. His eyes lit up. He nodded and leaned forward towards me. 

“When shall I meet you?” He asked. 

“After your shift? We can go to that firemen bar. What’s the name? Molly’s Pub!” I said. His eyes went wide. He shook his head. 

“No, let’s go somewhere else,” Kelly answered. 

“Why? Just, I don’t know where anything else is,’ I said shamefully. 

He nodded giving in. He smiled softly and looked at me. “I guess we can go there. I’ll meet you at 7?” He asked.

I nodded. “So, you’re a lieutenant?” I asked trying to make small talk. 

“Yea, it’s a pretty cool job. I like it here,” Kelly answered. I smiled. I remember always having a thing for firefighters. “What do you do?” He asked. 

“I don’t have a job.” I looked away. 

“Is that why you tried to kill yourself?” He asked. I looked at him. “I am sorry, that was out of line.” He said quickly. 

“No, it is true. No need to apologize,” I answered trying to ease his mind. He nodded then reached for my hands. I put them out to hold his hands. His big hands held mine, and it was like fireworks began to go off. I watched him pull my arms a little closer to him. 

“May I?” He asked softly. He looked into my eyes, and then I nodded. He lifted my sweatshirt sleeves and gasped softly at all of my scars. He traced some of the lines and then saw some of my burn scars. “Burns? You were nowhere near flames,” he whispered to himself. 

“Self-inflicted,” I said. I wanted to take my arms away, but the look in eyes forced me to keep it there. He leaned down and kissed them. I gasped in return. No one has ever done that before. I started to cry a little. 

“Aileen, it’s ok. I’m here,” he whispered. He stood up and knelt in front of me. His hands traced back to my hands. We held our hands like that for a while. I looked into his blue eyes and tried to stop crying. I got out of the chair and sat down on the ground. “It’s ok to cry.” He said. I held his hands tightly.   
There were bells and loud buzzing. He kissed my hand and let go. They had a fire call. I let go of his hands and stayed on the floor. I watched him leave. 

When they arrived back, Kelly came straight to me. He looked down at me and smiled softly. 

“Glad you stayed,” he said softly. 

“I have nowhere else to go, I burned down my apartment,” I said. He looked at the two men looking through the window. “I may have to register as an arson offender as well.” 

“You most likely will. You have to go to the police and speak to them. You should do it immediately, less time you wait, the more lenient they are. This your first fire?” Kelly asked.

“No,” I answered softly. “I have a history of setting fires.” I ran my hand through my thick red hair. I shook it around a little bit then looked back up at him. There was a knock on the glass. I looked towards it. And there was the blonde holding up my criminal record. Kelly went to the door and opened it. 

“Casey?” He asked softly. 

“She’s a criminal, Severide. She’s a pyromaniac and a thief. Severide…” I didn’t want to hear anymore. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I ran out of the station and got into my car. I started it and drove off. 

I arrived at the police station twenty minutes later. I turned off my car and got out. I moved quickly and registered myself. I then left. I drove my car to an abandoned house on the edge of Chicago and went inside. I sat down at the edge of the stairs. It was cold, I curled up on myself and began to cry. I would have to leave Chicago. Like I had to leave Las Vegas, Hartford, Old Saybrook, and so many other towns. 

I stayed there, not bothering getting up for food or a blanket. I then stood up and decided to explore the upstairs. I walked around and saw nothing. I went into the bedroom. I looked at a closed closet. I opened it and found some blankets. I screamed in happiness and wrapped myself in them. I looked out the window and started to cry a little bit. I looked at my reflection in the broken window. My red hair was wild, and my face was etched in sadness. My skinny body was going to become skinnier and no one was going to save me. 

I sighed heavily and moved to the dark room. There were boards over the windows. I lied down and began to fantasize of Kelly. Kelly Severide, the firefighter, with his dark hair and blue eyes. What a beautiful contrast. His sweet voice and big hands. His understanding eyes and perfect smile. The lieutenant that should’ve been an author. My hands trailed down my body imagining him. 

I felt my cold hands on myself. I moaned softly. I shut my eyes and kept rubbing. A couple moments after I came, I heard a car pull up to the side of the house. I put on my clothes and pulled a knife I stole from my purse. I slowly made my way downstairs. I walked silently as I saw someone come into the house. I stayed in the shadows and was getting ready to stab the person. 

The man walked closer to me. He looked around. He had a flashlight. He searched the room with it. He sighed heavily. 

“Chicago fire department call out!” He said. I looked at him remembering the voice. It was Kelly. I stayed quiet though. I decided to try and run. I ran through the front door, but two arms got me. “Aileen, stop, it’s just me,” Kelly whispered. 

I began crying again. Kelly couldn’t have me. Everyone knew I was a criminal. 

“How did you find me?” I asked as I stopped fighting. 

“I looked for your car. Look, I’m going to take you home, you’ll be fed and kept warm. You don’t have to suffer. Come on, I can sneak you in,” Kelly told me. “Go get your purse.” I ran upstairs and got my purse. I then went back down the stairs to be with him. He brought me straight to the car and held the door for me. 

He pulled up to his apartment. I looked up and sighed. I turned to face him. He was leaning towards me. I smirked and leaned towards him. I let my eyes say ‘kiss me’. I felt warm lips on mine. My hand went straight to the back of his neck, and his hand went to the side of mine. I began to kiss him harder as he shut the car off. He pulled me onto his lap. We sat there kissing each other. 

“We should go inside, before we freeze to death,” Kelly whispered laughing. He grabbed my purse and opened the door. “Let’s go,” he said. I climbed out. Kelly held my hand as we walked up the stairs. He opened the apartment door. He looked back at me and put his finger over his lips. Two people were on the couch. They were watching the news. I walked with Kelly. He pushed me into his room. 

“Hey, Severide! Rent?” I heard someone ask him. 

“Yea, give me a second.” He walked into the room and grabbed an envelope of money. He came back and shut the door. He locked it and went back to me. “We have to be quiet, but whatever you want, I’ll do.” He whispered. I kissed him again. 

“We were supposed to go get drinks,” I whispered laughing. He put his hand over my mouth. 

“We got some beer, I’ll be back,” he whispered smiling. He left the room then came back with two six packs. He smirked and handed me my first. I began drinking it. We divided the packs up. Six for each of us. 

I was on my third as I started to feel drunk. I put it down and began kissing Kelly again. He put his down as well. He pushed me onto the bed and began pulling at the hem of my shirt. I wrapped my legs around him as I pulled the shirt off. I held him closely and pulled his uniform shirt off. I threw it across the room and traced his muscles. He began kissing my neck. He pulled off my jeans and my vans. He then pulled off my socks. I unbuttoned his pants, and he pulled them down. 

“Kelly, we need a condom,” I whispered. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed one. He chuckled and pulled off his underwear. 

He smiled and began taking my bra off, then pulled my underwear off. I lied back and smirked softly. I looked at his hard erection. He kissed my forehead and then my lips. He rolled on the condom and pushed into me. I moaned quietly. I never was a screamer. We kissed as he began pacing himself. My hands went straight to his back as he caressed my scarred skin. He pushed all the way into me. He pulled away from the kiss as he sat up. He began to thrust. I played with his abs and pecks. They were so perfect. His hands went straight to my breasts. They stopped bouncing but shaped to his hands. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned. He felt so good. My hands went to his hips as he thrusted. I felt myself tighten around him. He moaned next. He leaned back down and kissed my lips roughly. I felt as if the world was non-existent. His hands went to my neck. He pulled away and looked into my lustful eyes. I looked straight into his dilated eyes. He kissed me again. I closed my eyes and only felt him in me. I only felt his smooth movements. The movements that were sending me to Heaven and back. I groaned as his thumb made its way down to my clit. He began to rub there. 

My legs began to shake as he kept doing what he was doing. I pushed my chest into the air and arched my back. He was nibbling on my ear lobe and it felt so damn good. I pinched my nipples and twisted a little bit. It has been so long since I had a cock inside of me. And it was well worth the wait. 

“Kelly,” I moaned softly. I gripped his neck as I began to release. I left my mouth open as I came. I pulled myself closer to his body. Kelly began moaning as he came in me as well. “Kelly, that was amazing,” I moaned breathlessly. He pulled out and lied beside me. I didn’t see him take the condom off, but I heard he did it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we both fell asleep. 

***  
I woke up to the welcoming light of the sun. I stretched then got up wanting to get dressed. I grabbed some random clothes of Kelly’s and went into the kitchen. I looked for some food. I ended up grabbing some toast and jelly. It tasted pretty decent. I walked to the couch and sat down. I turned on the tv. It was on CBS. Criminal Minds was on. I curled up on myself when I heard a door open. I thought it was just Kelly. 

“What are you doing here?” I heard the familiar voice of the blonde. I looked at him. I didn’t want to fight, or argue, or yell. I just wanted to eat my toast. 

“Kelly invited me here,” I answered him with a calm voice. I looked up at him and saw his eyes flare with fury. 

“You’re a criminal, get out.” He pointed at the door. I flipped my middle finger at him. I finished my toast then stood up. “Do you want to fight?” He asked. I laughed and walked over to him. 

“No, I want you off my ass,” I answered. I looked him dead in the eyes. “I did all that stuff when I was a teenager, asshole. Get off my ass,” I ordered him. 

“I will never get off your ass. You are not going to hurt Severide, do you understand?” He asked. I smacked him across the face. It left a hand print on his pretty boy face. He yelled out and smacked me just as hard. I cried out. 

“Fine, let’s fight.” I threw a punch at his stomach. It made him curl in pain. He back away then kicked my knee. It was my turn to fall to the ground. He grabbed me and twisted my arm. I screamed in pain. 

“Matt! Stop it!” I heard another female yell. I felt Matt be pulled off of me. “Enough!” She said. She looked at me as I stood up. She began walking away with Matt. I grabbed the remote and threw it at him. I smirked and tilted my head, noticing there was blood on my lip. Matt turned around immediately. 

The tan woman pushed him away as she walked towards me. She grabbed my hair and pulled it. I fell down to the ground. 

“Do not touch my fiancé!” She yelled at me. I made a mocking coo. She pulled me up and pushed me into the wall. I yelled. I kicked at her. She turned me around and held me against the wall by the neck. I looked into her angry brown eyes. I tried to shake her off, but she was strong. I kneed her in her vagina and she went down. I smirked and began to walk off. Just then Matt grabbed me. His hand was over my mouth. 

I kicked around at his legs trying to knock him down. I grabbed his hand with mine and tried to pull off the fingers so I could scream for Kelly. Tears sprang in my eyes as I struggled. I put my leg behind Matt’s, then kicked in his knee. He went down and I elbowed him in the eye. He yelled in pain. That’s when Kelly came into the room. He saw the whole scene, and he went straight to Matt. He looked at me. 

“Why?” He asked. I shrugged. 

“He won’t leave my past alone,” I answered Kelly. 

“Doesn’t mean you can punch him!” The woman yelled at me. 

“He started it!” I yelled after her. 

“Bullshit! You threw the first slap!” Matt yelled into the air. 

“All of you shut the fuck up!” Kelly yelled. He looked around. “Dawson, shut up, Casey, shut up, Aileen, shut up! All of you shut up! You’re all at fault!” He roared. He got up and watched me tear up again. “Look, I get it, she’s a criminal!” I gasped. Kelly looked back at me. I sighed heavily and turned away. I walked back to the room. I took my clothes and put them on. I changed out of Kelly’s clothes. 

“Please, we need to give her a second chance!” I heard Kelly beg. 

“She’s a pyromaniac! She’ll be starting the fires we put out! You saw what she did to her apartment!” I heard the blonde yell. I went to the window and saw a fire escape. I grabbed my purse and climbed out. I walked all the way down and began walking away from the apartments. 

I walked back to the abandoned house, but kept going. I walked into a business portion of the city. I looked at some places with a help wanted sign. I applied to a bakery. I used to love to bake. I looked at the owner and she smiled telling me I was hired a day later. 

So, I began to work. I tried to force myself to forget about Lieutenant Kelly Severide. The person that would mean nothing to me. As I started working more and more, I got an apartment, and a newer car. My life was finally looking up. 

I was driving home from a long day at the bakery. I was listening to music. It was raining pretty badly too. I never got to hear the other car coming. Everything happened so slowly. The car hit mine. Glass shattered. Metal crunched, I felt shooting pain up my arms. I looked into the broken mirror to see my bloody face. I was a victim of a crash…


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan for Aileen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but I have recently been obsessed with Truck 66.

The crash was too quick. There was no warning. The blood kept dripping onto my lap. I let out a scream, a loud and delayed scream. I kept holding the steering wheel as I looked at my phone. It was on the other seat. I heard sirens and horns making their way towards me. The second time I would see the fire department of Chicago in under a month. I cried as the pain became greater. It was getting to be too much. I screamed again letting out some of my adrenaline. I watched the first fire truck pull up. Rescue Squad 3. Then I remembered, Kelly was on Squad 3. I was going to see him. I watched another fire truck pull up. 81. Then an ambulance, 61. 

“Kelly!” I screamed when I saw him get out of the truck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head whip towards me. Some of the men came to me. Kelly grabbed some tools and came to my side. 

“You’re an idiot, I swear, you will be the death of me,” Kelly whispered. He looked at me. “You’re hurt, badly, again. Please tell me this wasn’t a suicide attempt.” Kelly began setting the tools up. I tried to shake my head, but it hurt way too much. 

“No, I’m in a good place Kelly. Don’t let me die!” I cried. I heard tools starting up. I screamed in response. Kelly said something to me. Then I heard more metal crunching. I cried and couldn’t keep the tears back. 

“Door is off! Brett! We need you over here!” I heard Kelly give orders. I saw a blonde female come closer with another man. “We will get her out,” Kelly said. “Jesus, Aileen. You need to stop getting hurt.” They put me on a hard yellow board. Then they carried me onto the gurney. I looked at Kelly. I felt a collar be put around my neck. Then wheeled off to the back of the ambulance where I fell asleep. 

I woke up in the hospital again. I looked around, not the same room, but pretty close. I heard someone knock. I looked at the door. It was Kelly. He came in and sat down next to me. He reached his hand to mine and looked into my eyes. 

“So, you’re awake.” I looked at him. I nodded, but felt like I wanted to punch him. He called me a criminal. I was only trying to get by. 

“Get out,” I said. I looked him straight in the eyes. I watched as he showed hurt in his eyes, but I stood my ground. “You called me a criminal. You didn’t stand up for me. You fucked me then left,” I said to him. He stood up with fury in his eyes. 

“You fucked me then left!” He said sternly. “Aileen, you are a criminal. You committed the crimes. Stop lying to yourself. You want me leave? Then I’ll leave. Good-bye Aileen,” He said. He got up and began walking towards the door. He walked out.

“Wait!” My voice croaked. I wanted to throw the machine as my throat responded with searing pain. “Please, don’t leave me here,” I said. He turned around and shut the door. He walked back over to me. He towered over me. “Kelly?” I asked softly. 

“Ok, this has got to stop. I know I called you a criminal, but that’s what you are. You steal, you set shit in fire, and God knows what else. Casey hates your guts, and I was trying to fight for you. I come back into the bedroom saying it was going to be ok, and you’re gone. Down the fire escape and out of sight. If you don’t want to stay with me, then you’ll be out on the streets. I do like you, Aileen. I like you a lot. But, you have to fix yourself. Clear your name, there’s always a way. I want to be with you Aileen, but it can’t be like this. And, yes part of this is my fault. I should’ve never called you a criminal. I only wanted to get Casey to shut up.” 

I sat up slowly and puckered my lips hoping to receive a kiss. I felt him lean down and our lips met. It was almost beautiful. I kept kissing him even though my body was in pain. I reached my hand up to caress his cheek. 

“Squad 3, are you available for a house fire?” A person over the radio asked. I realized Kelly was still on duty. He pulled away. 

“Yes, Squad 3 is responding.” He fixed his bunker pants and looked at me. “Please stop getting hurt,” He said the left. He blew a kiss through the window. 

***

I walked into Station 51. The smell of the fire trucks and all of the gear was overwhelming. I went to the chief’s office and knocked on the door. The man looked up and motioned me forward. I stepped in and smiled. He motioned for me to sit, and so I did. 

“Welcome, Aileen. So, you’re trying to clear your name by working for us. Now, we are going to try to rehabilitate you. Make you want to not start fires or steal. Once I believe you are better, you will be free to go. And I’ll put in a good word for you. By the way, I’m Chief Boden. You can call me Chief. Now, Lieutenant Casey and Lieutenant Severide will be two men who will help you. Severide has been through rough patches himself.” I looked up at the chief. Great Kelly Severide. 

I nodded and looked back at the door. The two men were standing there listening to us. I sighed heavily looking at Kelly. A sigh of being pissed off, not because he was dreamy. I stood up and thanked the chief. I went to the secretary desk and sat next to an older woman. She smiled at me and told me how to organize the files and take phone calls. She gave me a notebook and a gel pen. One of those nice pens, not a cheap one. I smiled softly and decided to take a tour of the building. I went into one of the bedrooms. I saw a separate room that had OFFICER’S QUARTERS on the door. I went to it and saw Kelly. I knocked on the door. 

“Well, everywhere I go, I can’t just get away from you,” I said. I looked at him and leaned against the frame. He stood and pulled me in. He shut the door and the shades. “What are you doing?” He walked to me and pulled me close. The kiss was unexpected. His warm lips on mine. I kissed him back excitedly. I couldn’t help myself. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. 

He led me to the chair and kissed me more. When we pulled away, our eyes were both heated and filled with lust. 

“I’m sorry, but whenever we kiss, I swear there’s fireworks,” Kelly said. I looked into his eyes and saw it. I felt it. Could this be the fireworks? I kissed him again feeling the connection more. We wrapped our arms around each other as we kissed. 

Then the alarm.

“Engine 51 Squad 3, Truck 81, car fire. Trapped victims, extrication may be needed.” Then it said the address. Before I knew it, he was gone. 

***

I typed away at my computer quickly and efficiently. I was doing pay roll for everyone. These firefighters got a good amount of money. The men came back smelling like absolute shit. Mathew Casey came to my desk. I looked up at the blonde. I stopped typing and pulled my hands away from the keyboard. I watched his eyes become intense. 

“I need you in my office. I have a theory, so come quickly,” he said. I nodded shyly and watched him go to his office. 

As I finished, I went to his office. He shut the door. I sat down in the extra chair. Casey sat down in his chair. 

“We are going to flood you. Hopefully, each time we do it, it takes longer,” He said. He pulled out a lighter.

He opened the lighter and started it. I grabbed the chair. Oh the things I could do with that lighter. He watched me as he put the flaming lighter on his desk. I watched the lighter and began fidgeting. I wanted to grab it and take it, and then run. I looked back at Casey, he was torturing me. He then put a knife on the table as well. How would this help me? This is torture, cruel and unusual punishment. I heard the door open and then close. 

“Tell Kelly and me what you’re feeling.” Matt stood up and went to stand behind me. There was a camera, most likely recording. 

“I want the blade and the lighter,” I answered watching it. 

“Why?” Kelly asked. 

“I need it. I need to use it,” I answered. I stood. I walked over to the lighter and the blade. I started heating the blade. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the two men looking at each other. The blade began to smoke. I looked at the board. I smirked and put the heated blade on the board. I watched the smoke become darker. That’s when a hand was on my wrist. It was Kelly. He pulled me away as I dropped the lighter and knife. 

“That’s enough flooding for the day,” Kelly said. He pulled me into another room. He took me away from the flame and knife. He pulled me to his office and had me sit down. “So, that is what flooding is like. And it sucks,” Kelly told me. He sat down on his bed. I looked at him. I was in tears. “We may have pushed you too far, but this is the first time we are doing this.” 

I looked up at him and began to cry. I was never going to be able to do this. I bit my lip. He leaned down and our lips touched. His thumb went to my bottom lip and pulled it away from my teeth. I felt him kiss me deeply. He held both of my wrists, but in a loving way. The tears still ran down my face as we kissed. I opened my eyes for a second and saw his closed peacefully. He leaned into me more leading me to the wall. I closed my eyes again as we kissed. I heard shades drop and the door closed. That’s when we both lost it. We kissed each other even more deeply now. I felt myself be picked up and then placed on the twin bed. 

“I don’t want to see you cry,” Kelly said. He held my hand and lied down next to me. “Aileen, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Please, come be with me again. Be my girlfriend, I will pamper you,” Kelly whispered. 

“I’m all yours,” I whispered. He kissed my hand. 

“Then come home with me tonight,” he said. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I got up and went down back to the secretary desk. Casey was talking to the chief. I ignored it though. He finished and walked out. 

“It will get easier.” I heard Casey say to me as he walked by. I started doing my job again and typed away quickly. I listened to the alarm and the details of the call as they came over the intercom. The trucks started up quickly and left the station. Chief Boden passed me as he left as well. 

This was my chance. I stood up and made sure they were gone, and once they were, I ran to Casey’s room. I opened the door and searched for the lighter. It was nowhere in sight. I didn’t even find the blade. I opened each drawer looking for it. Then I thought, if I was a firefighter, where would I keep flammable things? I went to the night stand and searched. Nothing was there. I kept searching and rummaging through his things. Maybe, he didn’t have it. Maybe, Kelly had it. 

I went to his room and started rummaging through his stuff. Nothing. I slammed my hand down on his bed. I yelled in frustration then went back to Casey’s room. I opened the door and started looking in his closet. I even looked under his bed. I was searching for hours. I went under the bed and still found nothing. I lifted the mattress then felt strong arms wrap around me. The unknown arms threw me into the wall. Casey was now in front of me. I looked up at the fierce blue eyes. He was staring into me. Severide came in behind Casey. He was sprinting as he pushed me into the wall as well. They held me against the wall as the female came in grabbing the lighter which was in a small box. 

I screamed, but Kelly covered my mouth before it could travel far. Casey and Kelly held me to the wall as I cried and tried to fight them. I swore at the two men. My eyes went from a frenzy to pleading to be let go. I looked at Kelly with saddened eyes. He looked at me with saddened eyes as well. 

“We are going to let you go, now. Can you control yourself?” Casey asked me. I gave him a slow nod. The hands pulled away from my limbs and I dropped to the ground. I got into the fetal position and shook. Soft cries were escaping me. I felt two strong arms pick me up and bring me into another room. I looked up and saw Kelly. He kicked the door shut and shut the blinds. He laid me down onto the bed. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. I looked up at him. He took out a pocket knife. He handed it to me. 

“I know what it’s like to have addictions, and I am going to make a second deal with you. If you cut yourself, you have to look me straight in the eyes and cut me,” he told me. I looked up at him then back at the knife. I put it against my skin then shook my head. I put it in my pocket and stood leaving his room. I just wanted this day to be over, so I could go home. 

***

I was lying down in the apartment, new lines of blood were across my arm. I heard Kelly come home and open the door. I looked at him and handed him the blade. 

“I can’t get better,” I whispered. He didn’t know what I had done when I was sixteen. 

“Well, time to go through with the deal,” Kelly whispered. He sat down and took my hand. He held out his arm. “Go ahead,” he said. I dug the knife into his skin. He hissed in pain as the fresh line of blood came up. He looked at me and sighed. I pulled the blade away feeling absolutely horrible with what I did to Kelly’s flawless body. He sighed and held me. I looked up at him and dropped the blade. I held onto him now. My small arms wrapped around his one big one. I coughed a little. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” he whispered. 

I followed him into the bathroom and watched him clean my wounds. He then cleaned his. I kept watching his every move as he bandaged my wrist. Tears ran down my face, I felt bad that I could not fix myself. I took my wrist back when he applied the medical tape. He pulled me into a hug. His arms pulled me into a deep kiss. He lifted my chin and kissed my lips deeply. He pried open my mouth in order to turn the kiss into a French kiss. I put both of my hands on his chest. He puffed it a little. I stood on my tippy toes in order to deepen the kiss even further. 

Our lips moved in sync and our tongues were fighting for dominance. It was almost beautiful. It happened so slowly as well. It was as if the world stopped around us. The world was on pause as Kelly and I kissed. Suddenly, the kiss got rougher. My hands went up to his hair and pulled on it as our lips began to crash. It was urgent kissing now. Kelly took his hand and put it in my hair grabbing a fistful. I moaned into his mouth. We stopped kissing, but our mouths were wide open. We were breathing heavily from that kiss, well, I was. Kelly sounded like he was barely out of breath. I giggled softly and gave him another kiss. I wiggled out of his grasp and went into the hall. I looked forward and saw Dawson and Casey kissing each other just as roughly as Kelly and I. Kelly came over my shoulder and whispered in my ear. He turned me and began kissing me again. 

Our lips were once again in sync again and he held me close. He was less rough this time. We held each individual kiss longer. I opened my eyes to see his eyes closed. I closed my eyes again and saw blackness as our lips touched. The world stopped again and I felt flames deep down in my own body. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. Kelly’s hand was on the indent of my curve. He traveled down my hips. I put my hands on his body. It was like we craved each other. I put my hand on his crotch as we kissed. 

“Ehmm,” We heard someone say. We both looked at Casey. I nervously laughed. I held onto Kelly. “So, she’s going to be staying here?” he asked softly. Kelly nodded and wrapped a protective arm around me. 

“She’ll stay out of trouble, I swear she will,” Kelly said. I smiled softly as I pulled away from him. “If there’s any sign of criminal activity, you have my word I will call the police,” he said softly. I pinched him. I couldn’t help if I stole something or started a fire. 

I walked away from Kelly and opened the glass cabinet. I grabbed a glass and began filling it with water. It filled quickly. I shut the faucet off. I drank the glass slowly. My hands were on the counter. I looked back at the two firefighters. They were quietly staring at each other. It was like a stand off, but for me. Kelly finally gave in and walked over to me. He pulled my red hair back and kissed my neck. I felt his fingers begin to part my hair. I heard someone else walk into the room, but Kelly was already playing with my hair. I felt my hair be tucked away into some hairdo Kelly was doing. Soon the hair fell back on my back. I reached back and felt a beautiful braid. I smiled and turned to face him. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered. I smiled softly and touched his face. I couldn’t help but giggle to myself. I felt his soft scruff and gave him another quick kiss. I couldn’t help but to giggle some more. I let go of his face and went to sit on the couch. Kelly came to sit by me. His sweet scent assaulted my nose. He smelled of fire, but the kind where you have a fire place. I leaned into him and relaxed all of my muscles. 

Casey and his girlfriend sat down on the other couch and stayed there for a little bit. There was no awkward silence that hung in the air. There was also no tension. I finally believe that everyone else has a little faith in me to fix myself even if I don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Also, be on the look out for 105's Problem. Another fan fiction written by me.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger HAHAHAHHA.   
> Will Severide come to her rescue?


End file.
